lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Estelle Graves
Biography Early Life (1999-2012) Estelle was born in Brooklyn, New York, in Poly Prep to Italian immigrants, Charles and Mariana. Considering Poly Prep was known for its Mafia ties Estelle grew up in the midst of a neighborhood booming with Italian culture and life, as well as its fair share of danger and mystery. Estelle's family struggled throughout most of her childhood eventually leading her parents to turn to dirty dealings in order to afford to send her to a preparatory school- to avoid the rough public schools. By the age of 9, Estelle's parents struggled to keep up with their payments to the Mafia and were killed as a result. Estelle was then taken in under the wing of a low-level crime lord and his family, slowly integrating her into the life her parents had tried so hard to get her to avoid. Power Development (2013) Around the age of 15, Estelle had been put into public school because of her adoptive family's lack of concern for her having a proper education. As a result, with Estelle being a small girl for her age she was constantly picked on and bullied. Eventually, one day while being taunted and harassed by other kids Estelle's powers had emerged and she accidentally blinded a girl. From that point on her adoptive family kept her powers a secret and used Estelle as a tool to work their way up through the ranks. The Rise in Mafia Ranks (2013) As Estelle's adoptive family continued to use her to get ahead in deals Igino began to get rapid rank promotions. However, Estelle began to brew plans on her own. She knew that she would never receive full recognition or power if she always went along with her adoptive family's plans. After a year of stringing along with their plans, Estelle went over the heads of her family and went directly to upper crime lords. Estelle had been practicing using her powers and explored their extent. She expressed to the crime lords that she could be of great assistance if they took her under their wings and taught her the ropes. While her offer wasn't taken seriously at first, Estelle offered a demonstration of her powers and they immediately allowed Estelle to join them as their latest protégé. At that point, with unlimited resources at hand, Estelle began her vicious climb to the top. During this time Estelle also began to make various connections in school in order to protect herself. Noelle was one of the first lasting friendships Estelle had forged. Discovering that Noelle also had unique powers, Estelle and Noelle quickly became friends and bonded over their struggles. Additionally, Estelle had met Jordan Brantz and Lillie Barnes. They attended her dance school, where Estelle spent long hours in order to avoid going back home to her unwelcoming adoptive family. Estelle happened to become generally friendly with Lillie but definitely became far closer to Jordan. Jordan and Estelle would become duet partners for dance competitions and find themselves spending countless hours together. Not long after these events, Allegra De Vito had moved to town and began attending school with Estelle and Noelle. Estelle observed that Allegra was the target of school bullies because of her poor English and heavy accent. Estelle sympathized and took it upon herself to befriend Allegra and bring her into the friend circle she had now formed between herself, Allegra, and Noelle. Teenage Drama (2014-2016) Given her rising position in the mafia, Estelle managed to constantly find herself under extreme amounts of pressure and stress. The dance studio was her haven from everything going on, given that she had managed to rope Noelle and Allegra into her hectic and dangerous lifestyle, becoming her close confidants and partners in crime. However, as far as Estelle was concerned, Jordan, then known as J.J., was an entire world apart from the life she was bred into. Hours upon hours were spent practicing duo routines with Jordan and somewhere along the line the acting and on stage emotions became real emotions. Estelle fell for Jordan, and the feeling was mutual as they began dating and eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. However, Estelle's first love wouldn't last long as Jordan abruptly moved away and their relationship fizzled. Confused and upset Estelle ignored her pain and let it fester into anger that fueled her desire for power. Bumps in the Road (2017) By this time, Estelle had achieved status as an upper-level crime lord in New York however, her ambitions led her away from being content. She had been working on developing an elite team to help her become the top in the city alongside Allegra. Most recently she had captured Zara Watts as a means of revenge on Beth Watts who had betrayed her. In Zara's escape, Estelle had critically injured Mare Skye and injected Zara with an evil serum. Not only that, but Estelle began developing a romantic interest in Allegra, aside from her typical desire to make-out with her when they were both shit-faced drunk. Wild Days (2018) Currently, Estelle has secured her spot as the highest crime lord in the New York sector. However, she faces a multitude of competitors for the spot as well as her own personal problems. As of recently, she has had to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. interference, a multi-millionaires bribes, and her own personal problems. Estelle has been turning to drink and excessive partying as of late and it has also taken a toll on her relationship. Not only this, but Estelle discovered her relationship to the Manzi family, via Asha and communication with her deceased cousin, Vincent. This allowed her to create ties with her biological family and skyrocket her status in the crime family. However, not all was paradise since Estelle's relationship with Allegra started to get messier the more she drank and turned to drugs. It resulted in her going to rehab for two months at the end of August. Upon her arrival home, her relationship with Allegra became more stable and so did her work. She eventually asked Allegra to move in as a part of her Christmas gift and channeled more of her energy into her relationship and her work. Her new healthy outlet to cope with her aggression and anxieties actually became the gym. Present Day (2019) Characteristics Physical Appearance Estelle has always been small for her age, making it around average height at 5'5" and weighing in at a mere 130 pounds. Her eyes are light brown and her hair is a bit of a darker brown hair is often kept short at about her shoulders and left down due to her lack of patience to tie it up. She lacks the olive complexion most of her peers and family have, sporting a rather pale and white tone. Personality Estelle was once a cheerful girl and often went with the flow of whatever her friends were doing, striving to fit in with everybody else. However, over the years she has developed a callous shell and lacked concern for others. Yet, her joyful attitude is still present when with friends and those that she cares about. Estelle also fiercely protects those important to her, willing to do whatever it takes for herself and them. Powers Estelle has divine gifts of light creation and manipulation. Her ability allows her to enhance light, bend it in different directions, and even generate it on her own. The light that she generates on her own, can burn and physically harm those that it touches, and can also be blinding in some cases. Her ability is also heavily tied to the emotion of rage, enhancing and becoming more deadly the angrier she gets. While she can use her ability in total darkness and generate her own light, it does require more energy of her and drains her faster than if she was in the sun or a brightly lit area. Weaknesses While Estelle isn't helpless in the dark, her powers are strongly connected to her emotion of rage and her spitefulness. This being said, when she finds herself in a good mood or a happy place, her powers tend to diminish and make themselves dormant. Estelle also frequently finds herself falling into the drugs and drinking lifestyle that most mobsters fall into. Estelle is a known alcoholic and frequently experiments with designer drugs. Relationships Family Charles Graves Charles Graves was Estelle's birth father whom she shared a close relationship with. She and her father would frequently go on father-daughter trips and constantly spent time together. He showered her with gifts despite her family's poor financial circumstances. All he wished for was his daughter to remember a happy childhood, and she had one until his untimely death. Mariana Manzi Mariana Manzi was incredibly close to Estelle. From cooking dinner together every night, to discussing everything and anything with each other, they were as thick as thieves. Estelle's mother constantly shared little anecdotes with her and was a true Italian mother. - "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" Dina Coletta Dina Coletta didn't exactly play the role of mother dearest to Estelle, but she wasn't the kindest either. Dina already had her hands full with her other biological children and Estelle and she shared a very distant relationship. While Estelle didn't hate her, she didn't find her helpful, kind, or caring either and often resented her. Igino Coletta Igino Coletta and Estelle did not get along, at all. Constantly bickering and battling about how he shouldn't have taken her in if he wasn't going to take care of her like one of his own and throwing fits, he and Estelle clashed on a daily basis. Alex Rossen Alex Rossen is Estelle's cousin on her father's side. She and Estelle have a peculiar relationship, where Alex does tedious and odd jobs for her and is often used as a device to plant false information into the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents 'minds. Nonetheless, they still maintain friendly banter besides Estelle's façade. Vincent Esposito Vincent Esposito is Estelle's cousin on her mother's side. She speaks to him via Asha sometimes, especially when in need of information. However, she hopes to form a deeper bond with him somehow. Nona Manzi Nona Manzi is Estelle's maternal grandmother. She is the current matriarch of the Manzi family and loves her grandchildren deeply. However, because she has only recently met Estelle and discovered her homosexuality, she has been a bit taken back and her connection with Estelle is strained at the time. Manzi Family The Manzi Family is the most accomplished crime family in all of Italy and through the help of Estelle, has recently broken into the American system. Estelle has learned more and more about her crime family and her expansive amount of relatives in the family in recent months and has close ties with them. Friends Gino Gino is Estelle's private bodyguard, nanny, and essentially one of her closest friends these days. Gino drives her everywhere and cooks and cleans for Estelle while listening to her bitch and whine to him. Gino wishes he could leave his job sometime but then remembers he can't speak and Estelle would cut off all his limbs, not just his tongue. Noelle Noelle is one of Estelle and Allegra's best friends and she completes their small friend group. Noelle and Estelle go way back and Estelle is confident that she can trust Noelle with anything that needs to be accomplished. Noelle has basically become Estelle's family and Estelle would give the world for her friend. Jordan Brantz Jordan was Estelle's first love and kiss and maybe one other thing we don't know this is a PG-13 website, anyway he was very important to her and Estelle's emotions for him never completely came to a halt. Estelle and Jordan always had some sort of connection as each others' dance partner, needing to put complete trust into the other and staging emotion based on the dance they were doing together. However, when one spends so much time pretending to be in love with someone on the stage, they eventually fall for real. Estelle's relationship with Jordan was one of pure emotion until his abrupt departure when her emotions started to vanish. Now Estelle feels little to no connection with Jordan and held a special place in her heart for him until he came back attempting to murder her in pursuit of power. She also especially hates him for interfering with her girlfriend's family and getting Allegra's cousin pregnant. Allegra De Vito Estelle and Allegra have shared emotions for each other for a long time, however, they have sparked and simmered numerous times. Upon first meeting Allegra, Estelle didn't feel any special emotional connection to her, but she was aware that Allegra had some sort of romantic interest in her. However, as time went on and Estelle dated around, she realized that she wasn't truly that happy with most of the others. As she got older Estelle realized that her underlying emotions for Allegra were surfacing, but she was afraid that Allegra had lost all interest in her by then. Though as it seems, Allegra still had some feelings for Estelle as they are now each others' girlfriends. Etymology * Estelle, while not a common Italian name, comes from the French word Estela, for the star. * Priscilla, is an English name, derived from the Latin word prisca, meaning old. The name is associated with Christianity and is often thought to bestow a long life upon the bearer. * Graves is derived from Old Norse and has been spelled numerous different ways depending on the region in which it is being used. It means the son of Reeve in old English. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme